My Angel
by EroseN
Summary: Watari is in love with Tatsumi, and of course he knows it is hopeless. But what happens when Tatusmi saves him one night from an attacker? Just a little Tatsumi x Watari drabble. Hints of Tsuzuki x Hisoka.


Okay, before people get on me about not working on my other story, I just want to say that I've had this written for a long time... So I get distracted easily, so what? Um, please enjoy!

* * *

"Really, Watari. Why do you have to spend so much time on this gender changing potion of yours?" Tatsumi was seated at his desk, Watari perched on the side with his little owl fluttering around his head. "I mean, we do employ you to be the mechanical engineer yet it seems all you know how to do is blow stuff up with that chemistry set of yours. You're almost as bad as Tsuzuki."

Watari flipped his long blonde hair and smiled. "Why thank you. I do try, you know."

Tatsumi didn't smile, instead looking down at his paper work saying, "That's all. Just please tone down the office mischief." Watari nodded and danced his way out of the room, humming a fast paced tune under his breath. Tatsumi sighed as he watched the crazy scientist leave the room. It was unlikely anything he had said had penetrated the blonde's thick head.

Watari slowed his pace as he walked past his best friend Tsuzuki's desk. The entire office was a mess of papers everywhere, caused by another of Watari's experiments gone wrong. He was convinced it wasn't his fault, and as he kept telling everyone, "I really did believe it was ready for human testing. I didn't expect it to react that way with the coffee!"

Tsuzuki looked up from his chair and gave a thumbs up. "Great job! That was the best one yet! It gave us a whole day of free time!" The two of them laughed and gave each other a high five.

"Maybe for slackers like you, but I have to clean this entire mess up, thank you very much." Hisoka called from a few feet away, crawling around on the floor trying to clean up the spilled food from their desk.

"I can help if you want!" Tsuzuki eagerly stood up and bounded over to Hisoka. His intention was to jump over the basket that his partner was putting the trash into, but things didn't exactly happen like that. His left foot got caught on the side, knocking the whole thing over and causing Hisoka to shout with surprise and annoyance.

"Idiot! What is wrong with you? Go sit in a corner somewhere and stay out of trouble!" Hisoka yelled. Tsuzuki looked pleadingly at his younger partner who scowled.

Watari laughed at their antics and turned away, heading back down to his lab. Those two would never admit it, but they made the cutest couple. Watari sighed. His love life was notoriously nonexistent. He worked late all the time and had the unfortunate ability to always fall in love with the wrong people. They were usually already in love with someone else, or had no interest in him. With Tatsumi, it was both. The very first day Watari had started working with him, Tatsumi had caught his eye. There was something about the stoic expression and neat hair that made Watari want to see him flustered for once. Nothing he said could shake the man. And besides, he was obviously still in love with Tsuzuki.

Watari shook his head. It wasn't good for him to dwell on hopeless thoughts. He swept into his lab room, smiling at the colored vials lined up on the desk. Mixing things together just put him in a better mood. 003 zoomed around his head, flying in and out of colored clouds of gasses that were quite possibly toxic. After a few hours of this, Watari noticed that it was dark outside and decided to pack up for the night. He decided to drop by the office quickly to see if anyone was still there. It was unlikely he would run into anyone as he had lost track of time once again.

He climbed the stairs to the main hallway and peeked his head in through the door. For reasons no one could explain, Tsuzuki was still sitting at his desk, working on what looked like… paperwork?

Watari stealthily snuck around the back of his friend's chair and leaned down, saying loudly into his ear, "Who are you, and what have you done with Tsuzuki?" Tsuzuki jumped and nearly fell out of his seat.

"Ah! Watari! You scared me, don't do that!" Tsuzuki pouted as Watari laughed and straightened up.

"Seriously, what on earth are you doing here? I have never seen you here after six, and even that is pushing it." Watari put a hand on his hip, waiting for an answer from Tsuzuki.

"Hisoka was looking through my desk today and…" Watari stopped him, holding up a hand.

"Wait, did he look in… The Drawer?" Tsuzuki nodded sadly. "I told you that was going to get you into trouble! Why didn't you clean it out? I knew this was going to happen." Tsuzuki sighed heavily and continued his work.

Ever since he had started working as a guardian of death, Tsuzuki had been avoiding paperwork. 'The Drawer' was the bottom drawer of his desk, the biggest one, and it was stuffed full of old paperwork. Reports he hadn't finished, old spreadsheets, everything was represented in there. Watari had been the only person who knew about the mess, but now it looked like Hisoka was in on it too. And judging by Tsuzuki's current state, it sounded like his partner wasn't very happy with him.

"Well, I'll leave you to it then. I just stopped in to say goodnight. Is anyone else still here?" Tsuzuki nodded and smiled. "Tatsumi's still here! He's in the back." Watari patted Tsuzuki on the head and skipped to the back.

"Tat-su-mi!" Watari sang, swinging around the corner into Tatsumi's office. Instead of a clear path to the desk however, Watari slammed into a very surprised secretary, knocking them both to the ground.

"Oh, hello there, Tatsumi! How are you?" Watari sat up, still on top of Tatsumi. The shadow master seemed slightly flustered for a moment before firmly pushing Watari off of him. He stood up, brushing off his pants and holding out a hand to help the scientist up. Watari grabbed it and jumped up.

"Hey, do you want to go dancing with me? They're having a special at my favorite club today! I would normally take Tsuzuki, but he seems pretty occupied and I have to drag him on a good day. Imagine how hard it would be to get him out now." Watari spun around and pretended to dance with an imaginary partner.

"No thank you. I have work to finish and then I'm going home." Tatsumi tried to walk out of the door but was stopped by Watari.

"Come on, live a little! Don't you ever have any fun? If I know you, you'll be staying here all night playing with your precious spreadsheets." Watari leaned in, whispering in Tatsumi's ear. Tatsumi stiffened up and pushed past him, leaving Watari standing in the doorway dejected. Oh well. He left the office and walked home, ready to get changed.

Watari smiled at himself in the mirror, spinning around for the full effect. His hair was pulled up into a high ponytail with a red ribbon holding it back. A few curls were falling around his face. He was wearing a tight black tee shirt and black jeans, which were a rarity for him. Trading his lab coat for some gold bracelets, he walked out the door, jingling his hands, enjoying the sound the bracelets made. He transported to the club and walked inside. There weren't very many places like this still around, but the music and the people were still the same as always. He walked in and sat down at the bar, ordering his usual drink from the bartender. A man sat down beside Watari and ordered the same thing. At first, Watari thought he was Tatsumi, but looking closer saw it was just wishful thinking.

They sat in silence for a moment before the man said, "Not to sound cheesy or anything, but I haven't seen you around before. Do you come here a lot?" Watari laughed.

"I used to a lot more. But work gets in the way and I never have much free time." Watari finished his drink and stood up. "Want to dance?" he held out his hand to the other man and led him onto the dance floor. Watari leaned in close, feeling the bodies pressing in on him from every side. The heavy bass sound kept up a steady beat as the people all danced against one another. He looked up, realizing that the man he had found was taller than him by quite a lot. Watari was getting a little hot, so he pulled him off of the floor and back over to the bar again.

"I'll have another one, please!" Watari hiccupped after two more glasses of his favorite drink. His new "friend" cut him off however.

"I think you've had enough. It's only Thursday. I assume you have to work tomorrow." Watari groaned.

"Don't remind me! Another day of sidestepping around budget rules and mixing together harmful chemicals." Watari shouted, flailing his arms dramatically in the air.

"Come on, let's get you home. I'll walk with you. It's about time for me to retire, after all. Where do you live?" Watari gave out his address and the two of them left the club, scientist leaning heavily on the other man.

It was pitch black outside and Watari couldn't see anything. Suddenly, the man walking next to him spoke.

"You know, I love men like you. You let yourself get drunk and then give out your address to complete strangers. You make the easiest targets in the world." And he pushed Watari down on the ground, checking his pockets and pulling out his wallet and cell phone. Watari tried to stop him but was punched in the face and knocked back to the ground.

"Now, let's have a little good night kiss, shall we?" He leaned down and roughly kissed Watari's already swollen mouth, forcing his tongue inside his mouth and beginning to pull Watari's clothes off. Watari tried to fight back, but the man above him was just so much stronger than him. Suddenly, the weight was lifted off of him. He opened his eyes in time to see Tatsumi send the guy to the ground with one punch. Tatsumi turned away to help Watari up, ignoring the moaning man on the sidewalk. He pulled Watari's arm around his shoulders and walked him to the nearest café. He ordered two coffees and then sat down at a table in the back.

"So, if you know his name I can report him in the morning for attempted assault and robbery." He stopped as Watari shook his head.

"Nope, sorry, I hadn't met him before tonight." Watari shrugged. Tatsumi glared at him.

"How stupid do you have to be to get jumped in the middle of the street? Where were you going dressed like that anyway?" Watari crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"I was going dancing. I told you. What were you doing out so late?" Watari asked.

"What do you think? I was coming home from work. This is on my way. I happened to hear a struggle and came to help. Not that I knew it was you or anything." Tatsumi looked away slightly. " Let me walk you home, okay? You're almost healed anyway, though you still stink of alcohol." Tatsumi had finished his coffee and saw that Watari had too. Watari nodded his consent and both of them stood up.

"I really appreciate this." Watari said as he stumbled down the street, trying to walk in a straight line. He didn't think he had drunk so much, but he was now having trouble seeing everything. The street seemed like it didn't want someone stepping on it. After a particularly close encounter with a street lamp, Tatsumi sighed and picked Watari up, holding him close in front of him. Watari looked up, his gold eyes shining in the darkness.

"Tatsumi. You know, you kind of look like an angel. My angel…" Watari trailed off, melting into Tatsumi's warm arms. Neither of them spoke and after a while Tatsumi noticed that Watari had fallen asleep in his arms. He smiled down at the sleeping blonde and, instead of taking the route that would lead to Watari's house, he turned and took him to his own apartment that was closer. Balancing the scientist in one arm, Tatsumi opened the door and carried Watari inside. He laid him down on his bed and brushed the long blonde hair away from his face. Watari opened his eyes slightly, looking confused as to where he was, then smiled up at Tatsumi.

"Tatsumi… please, stay with me." Watari sighed, closing his eyes again and reaching out to grab Tatsumi's shirt. Tatsumi froze for a moment, then gave up and laid down next to him. Watari rolled over, placing his head on Tatsumi's shoulder. Tatsumi heard Watari's breathing begin to slow again and he fell asleep after only a few minutes. Tatsumi laid there, staring at the ceiling, thinking about the insane man laying beside him. He closed his eyes, thinking about the time they had first met.

* * *

Ah, how I have wanted to write this for so long! If I get nice reviews, it's flashbacks next time!


End file.
